Twist of Fate
by beaglelover719
Summary: Date night out takes an unexpected twist. AU Hotch/JJ pairing.


**Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer – Not Mine**

**A/N** – Sometimes I get these little nagging scenes playing out in my head and I can't let it go until I write it out. I'm not sure if this is complete or not. I kind of like where it ended but I might want to revisit this one. Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Hotch arrived at Morton's late. He had gotten a call from Jack just as he had been about to leave the office, naturally that delayed him. Then, he was stopped by Dave, who, as usual, felt the need to impart some sage dating advice to the younger man.

He wished he would have followed his own instincts and just cancelled. This relationship wasn't going anywhere. He'd known that on the first date so why was he here going through the motions of meeting her oldest and best friend?

He gave the party name to hostess and followed the young woman back to their table. He could see Joan and was mildly surprised to view her in animated conversation with a man. Obviously her friends' date. She broke off when she noticed him approach.

"Aaron. You made it." She smiled warmly. "I was just telling Jamie that your job is very demanding." The man that she'd been speaking to stood and extended his hand.

"James May." He looked over at Joan fondly. "Joanie is the only one that still calls me Jamie."

Almost before he had the opportunity to digest that his dates' best friend, Jamie, was a man rather than a woman, he got hit with yet another surprise.

"Hotch?"

Before Hotch could say anything James moved over to the blonde that just joined the group, putting a possessive hand at her back and proceeded to introduce him to the last member of their little dinner party. "Jen, this is Joanie's date, Aaron." He corrected what he thought was her case of mistaken identity. "Aaron, this is Jennifer Jareau."

Hotch grinned at the look on JJ's face, he wasn't sure what date number this was for JJ but he was pretty sure it would be the last for Jamie. "Aaron _Hotch_ner." He told the younger man. "Also known as Hotch." He raised a curious brow at JJ.

"Oh! You know each other?" Joan was delighted by the discovery, Jamie just looked confused.

"Hotch and I work together." JJ stated, studying the man she'd left in the office bent over reports not more than an hour ago. "I didn't know you had plans tonight." She narrowed her eyes. "In fact, I didn't even know you were dating." The news took her by surprise.

He returned her stare. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

"It really is a small world, isn't it?" Joan gushed as the waiter arrived to take their drink order. "So how long have you two known one another?" She asked as they all sat back down.

Hotch took a break from studying the couple across from him and turned to JJ. "I don't know, how long has it been _Jennifer_?" He grinned when she cringed over the use of her given name.

"It's been a long time, Aaron." She'd known exactly what he was thinking. "So, how did you and Joan meet?" She smiled over at the pretty brunette wondering if Hotch had a type and why they never looked like someone that she would imagine him with.

Joan chose to answer for him. "Aaron and I met through mutual acquaintances. I work for the same publisher that his good friend Dave uses." She smiled brightly. "Oh, that means you must know Dave, too?"

"Yes I do." JJ said dryly. She looked knowingly at Hotch. "So, I'm sensing Dave had a hand in setting you up?" Maybe Joan was what Dave thought Hotch needed.

Hotch reddened slightly, embarrassed that Dave had indeed been the driving force behind his reentry into the dating scene. And now JJ knew that as well. Which meant Garcia and the rest of the office would be aware by Monday.

"Sure, I guess you could say that. We met at one of Dave's literary parties." Joan replied.

JJ looked at Hotch in surprise. "Dave has literary parties? Like for real? Does Nora Roberts ever make an appearance? Lisa Gardner? Anyone interesting? How come I've never been invited?"

He ignored the questions to ask a more pressing one of his own. "So how did you two to meet?" He was suddenly very interested in finding out how JJ met the Ken doll across from her and what on earth possessed her to actually go on a date with him.

"Not at one of Dave's uppity parties." JJ mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes. "We met at the grocery store. I ran into James. Literally."

"I was bowled over." James joked with a grin. "I couldn't believe my good fortune when I looked up and noticed the mad grocer was a gorgeous blonde." His hand covered JJ's as he watched Hotch. "I've been trying to get JJ on a date ever since. When Joanie suggested doubles she finally conceded."

Hotch smiled and turned to JJ noticing the fact that she was quick to remove her hand to her lap. "So what I'm hearing is you don't drive grocery carts any better than you do vehicles."

JJ laughed at his dig, relieved that he wasn't Morgan and wouldn't be making any jokes about her picking up a man in the produce aisle. "I admit I was being inattentive in the store. But you and I both know that I'm the best driver in the group." It was an honor that each and every one of them claimed.

"Next to me that is."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." She responded with an eye roll. She looked across the table to the pair that brought them all together and noticed that they were intently watching her and Hotch. "So what about you two, how long have you known one another?" She asked turning the focus to them.

Hotch watched as JJ surreptitiously glanced at her watch. Happy to have the focus back on him Jamie proceeded to tell them the story of how he and Joanie met on the first day of college and became lifelong friends. It was clear from the adoration on Joanie's face as he spoke that she wished for more. Hotch listened half-heartedly as he waited for JJ's signal. He was prepared for it when her phone beeped and he reached for his as well, as if he too just received text notification.

"Oh my, it's Garcia. Which means it's important." He announced before JJ could say anything. "Gosh, I am," He leveled a look at JJ, "_We_ are, so sorry." He stated as he stood, his hand on JJ's arm as he helped her stand. "It's like I have told you, we are always on call and I'm afraid this is pretty serious. I must extend our apologies. No," He held out his hand as the couple made to rise. "You two stay, enjoy your dinner. I insist." He laid two fifty's on the table and maneuvered JJ out the door handily before the other pair knew what hit them.

"Wow. You completely missed your calling. You totally could have been an actor." JJ said sardonically as they stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant having successfully extracted themselves from what could have been a long and utterly boring evening.

Hotch raised a brow as he looked down at her. "You were going to leave me there to fend for myself." He accused.

She didn't' bother denying the claim. "To be fair, I didn't know that you were Joanie's date before I arranged my rescue."

"And I thought we were friends." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah? Well friends tell friends that they are dating." She was obviously offended that he hadn't shared the news with her. Especially when it came out this wasn't his first date with literary Joan.

Hotch looked at her pointedly. "Yeah. They do."

JJ blushed as she realized that she was guilty of the same offense. "Touché, but I wouldn't call that _dating_ per se." She grinned up at him before realizing that she was stranded. "Oh shit. I need to call a taxi."

"Your evil sidekick isn't already in route?" He expected Garcia to whip around the corner any second.

"Oh, yeah, that would have been smart." JJ said with a laugh.

"I should let you fend for yourself but I'm a gentleman." Hotch told her, pointing out again that she had planned on leaving him stranded with the odd couple.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about getting out. Before you arrived I had started to get worried that I was going to be hit up for a threesome."

Hotch laughed out loud as he lead them towards his car. "No, unfortunately I think Jamie is blind to the Joanie situation. But the way he was looking at you, he would have probably been interested."

She wondered at the tone in his voice. "So not _ever_ going to happen. That was nice of you to pay for their dinner. Is that supposed to make you feel less guilty for the blow off that is coming Joanie's way?"

It was Hotch's turn to blush. "Maybe." He shrugged. "I should have just cancelled, I told myself that before I even left the office. Joan is a nice lady but just not for me. But to be honest it was easier just to go than to listen to Dave drone on about my lack of a life."

JJ smiled at him sympathically. "Well I'm glad that you're not heartbroken over the fact that she's in love with another man."

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm good, you okay with the fact that the guy you –"

"Please. The guy I nothing. I mean, he's a nice enough guy. But remind me never to get dating advice from Garcia again. Just because they have a clean background does not mean they are date material." She grinned as he opened the car door for her.

Hotch closed the door and made his way around the car. Watching Joan had been a real eye opener for him. Although he was fairly sure he didn't walk around with his heart on his sleeve like she did. He had harbored feelings for the woman seated in his car for longer than he cared to admit.

He could be like Joan and gaze at her from afar for another couple of years or he could man up and do something about it. He chose the latter.

"JJ." Hotch said as he sat in the driver's seat, he looked over at her for a moment mustering up his courage. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She didn't make eye contact with him immediately. He watched as her cheeks flushed a rosy hue and she nibbled at her bottom lip. Then she ran her hands down her thighs, smoothing her skirt. Taking a deep breath she finally turned to him with a laser focus. "So, just for clarification, are you asking me to dinner as a colleague or are you asking me on a date?"

He grinned at her directness and watched as she braced herself for his response. "I'm asking you on a date." He stated boldly.

She let out her breath on a bubble of laughter. "Whew, okay then." She smiled at him radiantly. "Yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you."

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good." They shared a smile. "By the way, I should have told you earlier, you look lovely this evening." He gazed at her appreciatively. "I would suggest Morton's, but…"

She flushed with pleasure at the compliment then giggled at his comment. "Yeah, that might look odd. But it might save us some awkward unnecessary conversations later." She smiled over at him. "Where do you usually take your dates?"

"Well that all depends on how I want the evening to end." He teased, catching her off guard with his comment.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked with a big grin.

"It's a date now, JJ, I'm pulling out all the stops." He put the key in the ignition and started the car. "You should also know that I'm most likely going to want to kiss you good night when I drop you off." He confessed charmingly. "I uh, I just want to put that out there in case you don't want that to happen."

JJ laid her hand on his arm to get his attention and unconsciously licked her lips. "I appreciate the forewarning." She let out a little nervous chuckle as they gazed at one another, "And now I suddenly find myself longing for the end of the evening."

Correctly interpreting her meaning Hotch leaned across the console, silently elated to find JJ leaning towards him, their lips were a hairsbreadth away from one another when both of their phones went off and their flirtation came to an abrupt pause.

Seconds after the alert they both received Hotch answered his phone and listened as Garcia verbally filled him in on their latest assignment. He let out a deep disappointed sigh. "I'm about sixty minutes out, please prepare the brief and ready the team for departure." He pulled into traffic as he disconnected.

"Well, I guess that was karma." JJ grumbled. "My go bag is at home." JJ stated with a wince, bummed that her evening was over before it began and miffed at being caught off guard without her equipment.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much. That's why I told Garcia sixty minutes." He looked at the road ahead of him. "So it looks like we've got Burger King, McDonalds, or Chick-fil-a?" He smiled over at her. "Not exactly my first choice, or my second or third come to think of it, but I need something to eat and I'm sure you do as well."

"Chick-fil-a it is." JJ said with a grin. "You can make it up to me on our second date." She stated coyly, making it clear that even though this evening had been a bust she expected them to have a real date in the future.

"I'll do my best." He stated as he paid for their order. Then he surprised her by pulling the car into a parking spot.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked with a slight frown.

Hotch turned in his seat to face her. "Before things go sideways I want to make sure I get this in." He leaned across the console, his hand going to the back of her neck and settled his mouth against hers.

JJ tasted the scotch that he'd sipped at the restaurant and a hint of peppermint from either his toothpaste or a mint as he deepened the kiss, his tongue expertly sweeping in her mouth and twining with hers. She felt a little bereft as he ended the kiss.

"There are some days when I really hate my job. This is definitely one of them." She announced as she smiled over at him. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I probably would have invited you in after a kiss like that." She reached over and thumbed a little of her lipstick from his bottom lip.

He grinned and leaned in to nip at her lips again. "Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but that's not the only thing I'm good at." He winked at her and got the desired result when she blushed and laughed gleefully.

"That's good to know." She couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe that you are such a delightful flirt."

"Hey, I'm just putting it out there for future reference." He told her as he put the car in reverse and moved back into the flow of traffic.

"You know," JJ told him, reaching for a fry, "I am suddenly really glad I went out tonight."

He smiled over at her, glad that he hadn't cancelled either. "Me too."

JJ watched as he weaved them expertly in and out of traffic both surprised and pleased by the turn of events in the evening. "You should know, I wouldn't have let you talk yourself out of it." She told him as she popped a chicken nugget in her mouth.

Hotch chuckled. "You think I'm that transparent?"

JJ shrugged. "I know you pretty well. By the time this case is worked to resolution you would have tried to tell yourself that this," She indicated the two of them, "wouldn't, couldn't or shouldn't work. But, that kiss –"

"That kiss was something I wish I'd done several years ago." Hotch interrupted and watched as surprise registered on her face. "I'm tired of coming up with excuses, JJ. I wasn't going to talk myself out of anything. The truth is I have less than an hour before I have to turn into Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and before that happened I wanted to claim my goodnight kiss. Simple as that."

"I normally don't like being wrong but this is one time I'm very glad that I am." JJ smiled, watching him. "Just do me a favor, don't wait too long for our second one."

He grinned over at her. "Date or kiss?"

"Both."

Later that evening on the jet…

"Would you look at you? You've got a spring in your step and I swear I saw a smile gracing your lips." Rossi stated. "Aren't you glad you didn't cancel like you wanted to?" He sat down in the chair across from Hotch.

Hotch grinned. "Oh Dave, you have no idea."

Rossi slapped him on the knee affectionately. "I'm glad your date went well."

Hotch nodded and made eye contact with JJ, seated within hearing distance. "Well, it was a lot shorter than I would have liked but I have to admit it was probably the best first date I've ever been on."

"First date?" Rossi asked puzzled. "This wasn't your first date with Joan."

A sly smile graced his lips as he confessed, "Oh, yeah, that didn't work out."

"That didn't work out?" Rossi stuttered. "You left the office to meet her this evening."

"I did see her but I kind of picked up someone else." He announced proudly.

"You picked up someone else!" Rossi shrieked.

"Way to go, Hotch. Now you are truly Rossi's protégée." Morgan cracked as he sat down beside the pair.

"And you plan on seeing this other woman again?" Rossi asked disbelievingly.

"I plan on arranging a second date as soon as we get back." He said confidently.

Morgan smiled at the fervor evident in his friend's voice. "Good for you, man."

Rossi studied him. "This isn't like you. How did this even happen?"

Hotch shrugged. "Divine intervention. Kismet. Some beautiful twist of fate, aren't you the one that always tells me not to question it?" He asked his friend.

"Well, yes, but –"

"Listen, not that I'm not enthralled over the fact that Hotch has finally connected with his soul mate but do you think we might work on the case?" JJ asked Dave.

"You're not interested in Hotch's love life?" Alex asked with a laugh.

JJ met Hotch's eyes. "Oh absolutely I am, but he's not the only one that has a hot date waiting when we get back." As the rest of the team picked up their prepared packets she winked playfully over at him.

"Alright team let's get this case over so we can get JJ back to Mister Right. Garcia, what have we got?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
